memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:ElAuriano
Inactive MA editions Hi. I just wanted to let you know that there's a discussion about what to do with inactive MA editions going on on MA/en. Please join that discussion: en:Forum:Other MA versions. Thanks, Cid Highwind 11:49 7 jul 2006 (UTC) :Hello, Cid and I have looked into the matter and came up with an international todolist. Please see if you can solve the problems given on the page. -- Kobi 10:01 31 jul 2006 (UTC) Hola Gracias por el recibimiento y hola a ti tambien espero seguir colaborando y que esta pagina crezca mas que sus homologas (jeje) Hola! Che, muy buena la pagina, te ficilicto! Sos groso! ¿saves como se pueden poner fotos? :Gracias, pero la página no es mía... :) sos "J-L Picard"? Un abrazo.--ElAuriano 03:42 29 sep 2006 (UTC) Please add Please add the following set of links (minus the nowiki tags) to the bottom of MediaWiki:Recentchangestext. This will link all of our recent changes pages together, which is helpful. Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:56 5 feb 2007 (UTC) cs:Speciální:Recentchanges de:Spezial:Recentchanges en:Special:Recentchanges es:Especial:Recentchanges eo:Speciala:Recentchanges fr:Special:Recentchanges nl:Speciaal:Recentchanges pl:Specjalna:Recentchanges ru:Служебная:Recentchanges sr:Посебно:Recentchanges sv:Special:Recentchanges mu:Special:Recentchanges :: Done! Thanks! --ElAuriano 23:13 5 feb 2007 (UTC) Borrado Vale, muchas gracias por la ayuda. Si vuelvo a tener algún problema te avisaré. Ya que estamos, ¿cómo se pone la firma? Al : Cuando editas algo, es el penúltimo ícono que está acá arriba, o el décimo desde la izquierda (o sino tipeá esto: --~~~~ ). Un saludo.--ElAuriano 22:06 14 feb 2007 (UTC) Tema de plantillas Hola, supongo que lo harás visto en los cambios recientes, pero aún así ya te digo que he puesto un tema en la Ten Forward y que le eches un vistazo a ver que se puede hacer. Y gracias por los de la firma! --Al 17:57 15 feb 2007 (UTC) Portada Bueno, después de muchas pruebas y mucho mucho código ya he conseguido adaptar la portada de la versión inglesa. Allí en lugar de escribir la Portada como un artículo más lo tienen por "paneles" separados, para hacerlo más fácil. Para ver la lista de paneles basta con poner /Paneles después de es/wiki/Portada. He dejado el código completo en la Zona de Pruebas, inutilizado con un nowiki que basta con quitarlo para que funcione. Míralo por si quieres hacer algún cambio o algo, o también puedes decirme lo que quieres que cambie y lo hago yo. Si lo pones ya me iré ocupando poco a poco de "rellenar" los enlaces rojos y que todo esté azul. Espero que te guste! --Al 19:38 1 mar 2007 (UTC) Dates Do you prefer dates in the form "DD de MMMM" or just "DD MMMM"? I'm not sure what's common usage in Spanish-speaking countries. The admin at the Portuguese site had me set the date format there with the "de", but I don't know if normal Spanish usage is with or without. Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:29 15 mar 2007 (UTC) : In Spanish is the same as the Portuguese: "DD de MMMM". Thanks to you! --ElAuriano 23:27 15 mar 2007 (UTC) Redirigir Estoy intentando aprender cómo redirigir los artículos, siguiendo el ejemplo de otros como TNG, pero no sé por qué no me sale. He probado con romulano para redirigir a romulanos, pero no hay manera. Si me pudieses echar un cable. ¡Gracias! --Al 22:56 14 abr 2007 (UTC) :: Pues acabo de verlo, y funciona bien ese ejemplo! Si esto es lo que pusiste: ::#REDIRECT:Romulanos :: con eso ya debería funcionar. Saludos! --ElAuriano 15:10 15 abr 2007 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños!!!! te tenia que saludar por aca, a destiempo pero original vio? :P --Sr Vulcano 14:22 18 may 2007 (UTC) :: Juasssssss!!! Gracias, Orejon!!!! :)) Un abrazo--ElAuriano 22:50 18 may 2007 (UTC) Bot rights for use on MA/es Hi. I'd like to use a bot I control to correct some interwiki links on this wiki. For this, I would need to request a "bot flag" for the account User:HighwindBot (meaning that changes made by that bot won't show up in the Recent Changes list. You can check the edits the bot makes on the english and german versions of MA. Please let me know if that's OK for you, or whether I need to request bot rights using another procedure. Please answer on my user talk page, User talk:Cid Highwind. Thanks, Cid Highwind 13:25 23 mar 2008 (UTC) :Hello! I'm Plasmarelais from MA/de, thanks a lot for welcoming me on your wiki! I think I have a similar desire like Cid. Today I ran our bot on MA/de, PlasmarelaisBot, setting and fixing interwiki links. Now I also got a list of es-pages, where IWL to other existing pages are missing: see here. So I ask you if you would like the bot to add these IWL on your pages. If so, I would request a botflag for your wiki from w:User:Avatar and the bot may start working. If you have any questions about the bot or the way it is working or anything else, just contact me on my german user talk. Thank you! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 20:42 23 may 2009 (UTC) :Maybe I can find your interest by showing you the bots contributions on MA/cs, MA/fr, MA/it and MA/pl. Feel free to contact me! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 14:13 4 jun 2009 (UTC) Agradecimiento: Hola EL Auriano: Solo quiero felicitarle, por los cambios que han hecho para mejorar el manejo de la pàgina..y es un grande placer compartìr con gente que tiene la misma aficiòn que uno...pienso que serìa bueno agregar la opciòn de fotografìa, saludos y un abrazo fuerte a todos...!! su amiga Arcy (mtylady1) P.D. I STILL LOVES J. PAUL BOEHMER...;) : Gracias por tus palabras, Arcy! aunque no sea el único que trabaja aquí. Besos. --ElAuriano 18:17 24 mar 2008 (UTC) Sintaxis Hola! Donde puedo consultar la sintaxis en general y en particular la referida a enlaces externos? Graciaaaas. Indio : Indio, un gusto conocerte... Gracias por los aportes!. Si querés agregar el enlace a la versión inglesa de MA, solo tenés que poner así: en:Pavel Chekov en este caso. Lamento que no haya muchas páginas de ayuda en español, no se si te sirve consultar en la versión inglesa (todavía me apaño poco con el english :D). Saludos.--ElAuriano 13:21 27 mar 2009 (UTC) Pues si, tienes razón, eso lo he ido descubriendo, pero has borrado también el enlace a Memory Beta. Este no se ha de poner, o hay alguna alternativa? Sobre la política de enlaces externos he consultado: es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayuda:Cómo_se_edita_una_página#Enlaces_externos que no aclara nada a mi entender, y :memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Help:Wiki_markup#Links_and_URLs que tres cuartos de lo mismo, así que no tengo muy claro que es lo correcto, en el caso de Memory Alpha en ingles si, pero en el de Beta no se por que incurre en incorrección. Agradecería tu ayuda para solventar este u otros muchos errores que seguro cometo. Graciassss :-) Indio :El de Memory Beta, el error lo cometí yo :D En la versión inglesa está como "Enlace Externo". Perdón. --ElAuriano 13:54 27 mar 2009 (UTC) OK, lo vuelvo a poner, en cuanto al de MA en ingles, entiendo que puede ser incorrecto por ser redundante, peroooo.. para editar y consultar me resulta más cómodo el link y por otra parte me evita un problemilla que me da al cambiar de idioma, y es que me cambia la configuración del teclado a ingles y me cuesta más editar, en cambio el link lo abro en otra ventana y no me causa ese problema, pero vamos que tengo otras soluciones... Un Saludo desde el Mediterraneo Indio Robin Lefler Gracias, si aún le falta, le pedí Sr.Vulcano que lo revice ya que no se me da mucho el ingles y la traducción no es de lo mejor, porque a veces los programas de traduccion no son exactos y hay que intepretarlos. Si quieres agregarle algo o sientes que debes hacer algun cambio, puedes hacerlo, ya que esta enciclopedia la hcemos entre todos. Saludos Wikis Relacionadas enlace erroneo Hay un problemilla con esos enlaces,(Wikis Relacionadas) supongo que por la plantilla en la que están basados, espero que no sea culpa mía, no se que plantilla es... Indio 05:57 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Dudas esotericas Veo en otros Memorys algo que me encantaría meter en este, me refiero a lo que aparece al fondo de los artículos y que entiendo se ha de integrar en la plantilla que presenta los artículos, alguna especial que desconozco, pero si supiera cual es podría investigar para intentar meterla aquí. Contiene datos como : * Historial * Cambios relacionados * Lo que enlaza aquí * Informar sobre un problema Puntúalo: * 0/5 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 Anula tu voto * Ver página de usuario IndioB realizó una edición el 6 jul 2010 * Editar Haz crecer Memory Alpha editando esta página En fin, si me puedes ayudar, ya se que es peligroso tocar las plantillas, ya he tenido algún disgusto (con la de ""película" se lió una espantosa) pero bueno, lo solucione :-)) Ahora soy todavía más cuidadoso si cabe y procuro comprobarlo todo a base de pruebas y más pruebas. Empiezo a comprender por encima el funcionamiento del lenguaje (aunque me gustaría documentarme mucho más, pero no doy con la ayuda adecuada ni en ingles) y me gustaría incorporar esa mejora.(Indio 01:00 6 jul 2010 (UTC)). * Mientras eso no esté implementado en M-A en ingles, no se podrá implementar aqui tengo entendido. --Sr Vulcano 04:35 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Cambiar "Links" por "Enlaces Externos." Hola! Propongo que cambies la plantilla que usas para crear artículos de personas, sutituyendo el anglicismo Links por Enlaces Externos. Felicidades por tus 50.000 contribuciones!!! (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 19:56 20 ago 2010 (UTC)). Problema con los enlaces Hola! Después del desastre (para mi) del cambio de look incomible, veo que no funcionan los enlaces con las web's en otros idiomas, aparentemente hay un problema de código, los enlaces pones como sufijo el idioma : memory-alpha.org/' de /wiki/'' cuando tendría que ir de prefijo: ''http:// de .memory-alpha.org/wiki/Portada'' No se como esta para solucionarlo... Graciaaas. (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 19:40 12 nov 2010 (UTC)). : Indio, estoy igual que tú, no sé cómo se soluciona... le voy a escribir al Sr. Vulcano que quizás sepa algo más. Un abrazo. --ElAuriano 18:39 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Estoy estudiando el tema de las plantillas y tengo innumerables dudas sobre el asunto, ¿que tal andas de conocimientos sobre el lenguaje de las plantillas?. Intento hacer una para especies, que se vea bien en las dos vistas de la web, ya que aprecio que hay plantillas que sólo se ven bien en monoboock, y como la cfg por defecto para nuevos users es la nueva.... También ando detrás de solucionar un problema que hay con las plantillas, posiblemente creado por mi, en el que se crean nombres de plantilla que no existen y saturan la categoría de páginas requeridas, intuyo que el problema esta con el uso de , pero no acabo de dar con la solución y he aprendido a ser extremadamente cuidadoso al hacer cualquier cambio en las plantillas :-). Por eso no me atrevo a borrar la sección plantilla:Template link#Mory 643416476, que no entiendo y me parece absurda/spam. En fin, sigo estudiando, a ver si me aclaro con las funciones parser que me están volviendo loco a la hora de adaptar las plantillas del ingles. pd. Que versión de mediawiki esta implantada aqui? (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 20:33 5 jun 2011 (UTC)) Creo haber descubierto el problema que causa lo de las paginas requeridas, seria un problema en el código de la Plantilla:EpLink, dentro de las etiquetas hay un enlace para asignar categoria: Category:Imágenes del Memory Alpha por episodio ( }: }), que creo que deberia estar fuera de esas etiquetas. (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 21:09 5 jun 2011 (UTC)). Monobook Hola. Yo siempre uso la piel Monobook en vez de la de Wikia, y vengo a decirte que se ve mal, con el fondo en blanco y algunos artículos no se ven. Como eres administrador, te recomiendo que pongas aquí el texto (o algo parecido) que hay aquí (Memory Alpha en catalán) o aquí (Memory Alpha en portugués). Gracias. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 11:52 8 feb 2013 (UTC) :Perfecto, así está bien. Muchas gracias. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 18:20 8 feb 2013 (UTC) :: De nada :) Saludos! --ElAuriano (discusión) 22:12 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Un saludo desde la oficina de Wikia Hola Auriano! Me llamo Nick. Trabajo en la oficina de Wikia en San Francisco, y represento el equipo del desarollo de la comunidad en español aquí en los EEUU. Así que te escribo para ofrecerte cualquier ayuda con tu wiki (que ya se ve maravillosa). Pensé ayudarles en las siguientes maneras: -Puedo crear un fondo creativo y logo si les apetece -Puedo organizar la navegación para que conecte con el contenido más popular en un wiki de tamaño bastante grande Si tienes otros consejos o comentarios, no dudes en mandarme un mensaje. Te felicito de nuevo por un wiki muy desarollado. Saludos, Nick 18:28 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Idea para un fondo y Logo Hola Auriano, Esta semana he creado un fondo creativo y un logo que quizás les interesaran a la comunidad de Memory-Alpha. Los estoy incluyendo en este mensaje. Comunícame tu opinión sobre los dos y puedo hacer el cambio después. Te espero la respuesta. Gracias! Nick 22:11 11 abr 2013 (UTC) 300px|center 600px|center Para ejemplos de como se ven en un wiki, visita mi wiki de práctica: *Fondo y Logo Cambio al fondo y logo Hola Auriano, Acabo de cambiar el fondo y logo a los que creé y dejé en tu muro hace una semana y pico. Si a la comunidad no les gusta, puedo volverlo al diseño anterior. Solo avísenme. Un saludo! Nick 16:39 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Nick! Gracias por el cambio! perdón por no haber contestado antes. Yo creo que no habrá inconveniente, caso contrario te lo hago saber. Saludos! --ElAuriano (discusión) 22:03 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Nick, la verdad no encontré ninguna referencia a directivas gráficas, pero hay que tener en cuenta que si piden que el logo no sea distinto, supongo que tendremos que volverlo al original aunque esté mucho mejor que el original :P Saludos!!! --Sr Vulcano (discusión) 16:12 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola! Gracias por el recibimiento!!! C: estoy intentando aprender a hablar klingon, sabes de alguna manera en la q podrias ayudarme? se me complica un poco y los traductores no me funcionan jaja es q tengo q descargar algo? Gracias de nuevo! :) Problema para crear una cuenta en el foro Hola, no se si sos el mismo ElAuriano del foro de Guia Star Trek (o si moderas ahí) pero no se a quien mas recurrir para avisar de esto. Resulta que al intentar crearme un usuario en el foro, siempre me aparece lo mismo: Tu IP 181.93.2.164 ha sido bloqueada porque está en la lista negra. Para más detalles por favor leé http://www.ahbl.org/lktool?lookup=181.93.2.164. An entry on the blacklist may have several reasons: 1. You are a well-known spammer. 2. Last time a well-known spammer was using the dynamic IP address which you got from your ISP (Internet Service Provider), your e-mail address or the username you have choosen. 3. Your ISP is well-known for a lot of spamming customers and is not fighting against spammers enough. Después al ir a esa pagina me aparece lo siguiente: The removal/lookup tool is no longer available. Please see this page for more information. Allí básicamente explican que ese servicio dejo de funcionar en Enero y desde entonces todos los sitios que aun lo usan devolverán "positivo" a cualquier IP (o sea que todas las IPs estarían en una lista negra). Quizás este no es el mejor lugar en donde decirlo pero es que en la pagina principal ni siquiera hay un formulario de contacto o un email en donde notificar este tipo de problemas (y me da flojera estar buscando a algún admin o webmaster del sitio por las redes sociales).--181.93.2.164 10:16 5 abr 2015 (UTC) Hola! Si, estoy en el foro de Guia Star Trek pero ahí soy solamente un user más. Le voy a pasar este mensaje al dueño de la página, que es Sr. Vulcano. Un saludo!--ElAuriano (discusión) 01:21 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Hola, A partir del 22 de mayo, esta wikia tendrá su URL cambiado para que el dominio ".wikia.com" convertirse sea el dominio principal. El dominio principal anterior de esta wikia (http://es.memory-alpha.org) redirigirá a (http://es.memory-alpha.wikia.com). El dominio anterior seguirá trabajando para llevar a la gente a esta comunidad, y esto no afectará el nombre del sitio o cualquier otra cosa que esta comunidad realiza para identificarse. Esta realmente fue una decisión difícil - entendemos el orgullo que viene de tener una URL muy singular enlazada a Memory Alpha Wiki, y mantener su dominio personalizado altamente visible era una de las peticiones que se hicieron cuando se unieron a esta comunidad de Wikia. Sin embargo, como Wikia ha crecido y - más importante - como los estándares de Internet han evolucionado y cambiado, el tratar de dar soporte a esta configuración personalizada se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil. La razón de este cambio es una actualización próxima a nuestro motor de autenticación. Este sistema tiene una larga lista de ventajas sobre los métodos de autenticación de MediaWiki predeterminado, pero añadiendo más códigos para admitir la autenticación a través de dominios personalizados sería socavar un número importante de funcionalidades y ventajas. Con esta nueva funcionalidad de inicio de sesión, los usuarios tendrán: * El verdadero ingreso universal. Iniciar una sesión en una Wikia iniciará sesión en todas. Esto ha sido verdad durante mucho tiempo, pero con cada dominio personalizado en Wikia, los usuarios han tenido que volver a iniciar sesión . * Mejorar la experiencia móvil. Wikia prevé que para finales del año más del 50% de nuestro tráfico vendrá de los navegadores móviles. Estamos trabajando duro para ofrecer una mejor experiencia de usuario para esa plataforma y este inicio de sesión será fácil de transportar desde el escritorio al móvil. * Mejorar el desempeño. Un código más rápido significa un mejor SEO y usuarios más felices. * Nuevas funcionalidades de seguridad. El código de MediaWiki ha tardado en desarrollarse en esta área. Al cambiar a nuestro propio sistema de inicio de sesión, no sólo vamos a ser capaces de traer a algunos de los métodos de autenticación de seguridad más modernos que vienen siendo utilizado por muchos sitios web importantes, sino también responde de forma más fluida y rápida a los problemas de seguridad. Estoy feliz de explicar esta decisión según sea necesario. Por favor, hágame saber si usted tiene alguna pregunta en la sección de comentarios. Luchofigo85 (help forum | blog) 19:58 19 may 2015 (UTC) Hola Ayuda a la comunidad Hola Auriano, ¿qué tal va todo? Como bien sabrás, el estreno de Star Trek Beyond está al llegar. En ese sentido, desde Wikia hemos decidido promocionar y ayudar a esta comunidad con una serie de proyectos. Lo primero de todo, como cada trimestre suelo publicar una guía de estrenos de cine en Comunidad Central; en la que como no podía ser menos incluí esta película, y enlacé con la comunidad de Memory Alpha. También, paralelamente, mientras redactaba esa guía mejoré un poco el artículo sobre la película. Como novedad, en esta guía trimestral añadí un '''torneo de películas y series de Star Trek, que ahora mismo está a punto de finalizar y que he ido promocionando por todo Wikia en español. Evidentemente, también sirve para promocionar Memory Alpha por el contenido sobre la saga y los enlaces a la misma. Y ya para finalizar, y es el motivo concreto por el que he contactado conmigo; tenía pensado realizar una pequeña ayuda extra en Memory Alpha Wiki. Una de las ayudas que venimos dando en las comunidades es la de favorecer la transición a las infoboxes compatibles con dispositivos móviles. Según el primer vistazo que he dado, creo que no venís utilizando este tipo de plantillas aquí, no al menos en el sentido normal. De ser así, lo recomendaría enormemente, ya que es un método perfecto para organizar la información. También revisaré el contenido general sobre la saga, la navegación de la comunidad (enlaces, plantillas, categorías) y las herramientas generales como el menú de navegación o la portada; que recomendaría actualizar para que sea más intuitivo y sirva para promocionar y enlazar con el contenido más importante (en este momento, la película Beyond y algunas cosas más. Estoy a tu disposición para conversar sobre todos estos temas y coordinarme contigo. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 12:02 18 jul 2016 (UTC) :Hola Auriano. Durante estos días, y a la espera de que aparezcas y podamos conversar, he ido progresando en el tema de las infoboxes. He revisado por encima todas las plantillas ya existentes en Memory Alpha Wiki, y de ellas revisé cuáles eran infoboxes. Finalmente he encontrado "sólo" tres de ellas, que aquí las llamáis ''sidebar. He creado esta subpágina donde aparecen al inicio. También he creado ya los borradores de cómo serían los nuevos formatos de infoboxes correspondientes, que a falta de conversar contigo podrían ponerse ya en funcionamiento ya que cumplen la misma función; pero con mejor funcionalidad, formato y adecuación de espacio. :Por otro lado, y dado que hay pocas infoboxes (o sidebars) creadas aquí, he revisado categorías generales que coinciden habitualmente con las que en otras comunidades se vienen utilizando infoboxes. Son todas aquellas que aparecen en la subpágina a continuación (personajes, películas, series, episodios, armas, vehículos, lugares); recopiladas sólo como una sugerencia, a conversar contigo, de futuras infoboxes que podrían crearse para cubrir ese tipo de artículos. :De hecho, en ese sentido, he descubierto que ya hay algunos artículos que utilizan tablas creadas individualmente que cubren la función de infobox, algo contraproducente ya que lo suyo es crear una misma plantilla para todos los usos idénticos. He encontrado ejemplos en artículos sobre bases estelares, episodios, personajes y series; enlazando los mismos y creando asimismo una posible infobox que tiene exactamente ese mismo uso. :Paralelamente, tanto las 3 infoboxes ya existentes (lista de arriba) como las futuras que vienen a sustituir las tablas individuales; las he recopilado todas para poder comparar. Las de la izquierda son plantillas o tablas actuales, y las de la derecha las infoboxes creadas por mi. Puedes comprobar que todos los usos actuales se mantienen, e incluso tiene ventajas y mejoras respecto a estas. :Por último, uno de los artículos más importantes en una enciclopedia sobre cine/televisión son las películas; y en ese sentido ni siquiera éstos tenían una tabla o plantilla que cubriera la función de una infobox. Por eso he creado desde cero la Plantilla:Infobox Película (un simple calco de la que venimos utilizando en todas las comunidades) y ya está añadida en las trece películas de la saga con todos los datos. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 10:50 20 jul 2016 (UTC) ::Hola Auriano. Te escribo para informar que he finalizado mis tareas aquí. Me hubiera gustado poder coincidir contigo acerca de los cambios. Finalmente convertí las tres infoboxes clásicas al nuevo formato; teniendo el mismo uso y además con mejor disposición en el artículo. También he creado las nuevas para las bases, episodios, personajes, series y películas. Excepto la última, estas cuatro las he creado a partir de las tablas añadidas individualmente en cada artículo; sustituyendo estas en algunos de ejemplo para ver la diferencia (puedes verlo aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí). ::Como ya expliqué, tanto las nuevas infoboxes, las ya creadas y una lista de categorías que podrían tener una infobox relacionadas está aquí. Si quieres podemos conversar más adelante, cuando regreses, por si necesitas ayuda adicional por mi parte. ::También actualicé la portada, añadiendo una sección slider para promocionar la última película y algún contenido genérico. Y eso es todo, espero que vaya bien. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 14:34 22 jul 2016 (UTC) Khan dub Hi :) Quick question for you. If there be a Spanish-language dub of ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, do you know if Ricardo Montalban provided the ES voice of Khan? -- CzechOut 15:49 22 nov 2016 (UTC) : Hi! refers in "Doblajes Wiki" (http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek_2:_La_ira_de_Khan) the voice of Khan in spanish was provided by Blas García. Greetings! --ElAuriano (discusión) 13:37 26 nov 2016 (UTC) Noticia Hola Auriano. He visto que has modificado la plantilla para las últimas noticias mostrada en Portada. ¿Por qué eliminaste el enlace hacia mi blog? Desde Fandom solemos recibir notas de prensa oficiales de las compañías, y las solemos publicar en las comunidades como ésta para informar a sus usuarios. Además de publicarlas, intentamos en la medida de lo posible que estos blogs se muestren en Portada para que la gente los conozca. Como ya utilizáis una plantilla de añadido manual de noticias, decidí añadirla manualmente, siguiendo el esquema habitual. No obstante, he visto que has borrado dicho enlace, y has mantenido la noticia pero además poniendo como referencia un enlace externo; cuando además dicho enlace contiene lo mismo, la nota de prensa oficial de Ubisoft. No sólo es igual, sino que incluso la noticia externa es incluso peor, ya que la mía viene además con material de Ubisoft relacionado. La intención de publicar las noticias en la propia comunidad es tener un canal más de comunicación y actividad aquí, y si lo "anulas" y das publicidad a un lugar externo (que además en este caso es peor), quedará bastante ignorado dicho blog. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 08:18 20 feb 2017 (UTC) : Estimado, el formato de la entrada original estaba mal, y honestamente desconocía que Wikia permite ahora este formato de "entrada de blogs". Su enlace ha sido reestablecido. Un saludo. --ElAuriano (discusión) 16:52 25 feb 2017 (UTC) Pequeña ayuda Hola Auriano. ¿Qué tal todo? Estoy aquí de nuevo. Con el próximo estreno de ''Star Trek: Bridge Crew vengo aquí para echar una mano. Además de crear el artículo del juego, que por lo que veo no existe aún, tengo un par de iniciativas para ayudar el wiki. El primero se trata de la fusión del wiki Star Trek Universo Expandido con este. Aunque conozco la intención original de crear cada wiki y de funcionar por separado (basado en el lado inglés) en español es poco práctica esa diferencia, ya que ese wiki es muy pequeño y está inactivo; pero por el contrario está usando el dominio más importante (es.startrek.wikia.com). Este wiki, cuyo importancia es enorme, por el contrario usa el dominio es.memory-alpha, basado obviamente en el propio nombre del wiki. Mi trabajo será fusionar ambos, obviamente manteniendo activo este. Revisaré los artículos que existen por si alguno pudiera servir aquí, aunque lo dudo a estas alturas. Finalmente, cerraré el otro y redirigiré ese dominio hacia aquí. Puedo mantener dicho dominio como principal para Memory Alpha, o simplemente como secundario. Me gustaría saber tu opinión antes, aunque como digo creo que es más lógico que se use el nombre del tema (Star Trek) que el de Memory Alpha, menos intuitivo para muchos. Recalco, estoy hablando únicamente del dominio web, el wiki en sí no tendrá ningún cambio. Por otro lado, también lanzaré un pequeño blog con un test sobre la saga. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 19:25 29 may 2017 (UTC) : Estimado, estoy de acuerdo contigo en la sugerencia, y obviamente puedes avanzar con esa iniciativa. Todo lo que sirva para aumentar el caudal de colaboradores y expandir los contenidos de la Wiki es bienvenido. Un saludo! --ElAuriano (discusión) 23:18 30 may 2017 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo. Como podrás comprobar, ya realicé la fusión de las comunidades. Incluí todo el contenido útil e inexistente aquí de Star Trek Universo Expandido Wiki a aquí. También he creado el artículo ''Star Trek: Bridge Crew, y ya tengo finalizado (aunque aún sin publicar) un test que versará sobre citas de Star Trek y Star Wars. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 07:35 31 may 2017 (UTC) İnterwikis que faltan ¡Hola! ¿Podrías añadir en la portada los interwikis hacia las versiones nuevas: en catalán i en rumano de Memory Alpha, por favor? Sólo tienes que añadir ca: y ro: respectivamente (i ten en cuenta el orden alfabético). ¡Gracias! --Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 0:8 5 jun 2017 (UTC) :Hola otra vez, ¿has entendido mi mensaje anterior? Por favor, responde cuando puedas. --Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 6:42 14 jun 2017 (UTC) :: Estimado, ahí hice los agregados correspondientes. Un saludo! --ElAuriano (discusión) 02:14 15 jun 2017 (UTC) ::: Hola, tienes que añadir los enlaces en la 'Portada, al final de la página. Si no sabes cómo hacer-lo, desprotege la portada i yo lo hago. --Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 11:20 15 jun 2017 (UTC) :::: Perfecto, ahora lo has hecho bien. ¡Gracias! --Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 22:0 15 jun 2017 (UTC) Saludos desde Walhalla Krieg a Memory Alpha Wiki. Mis más cordiales y estelares saludos de parte del Proyecto Walhalla a ustedes, este comunicado es enviado como muestra de respeto y buena voluntad entre nuestras Wikis y en la esperanza de un futuro beneficioso. Deseándoles lo mejor y un buen viaje me despido. Atte: la Dieta Imperial The Orville No se si le estas viendo, pero a mi me parece interesante y bastante fiel al "espiritu" de Star Trek, pese a ser en tono "comedia". Te lo digo como sugerencia para crear la serie aquí, con la plantilla que usas para DIS. Por cierto que DIS no aparece en el Indice de series de la portada, y ni idea de como meterla. Un cordial saludo y gracias por seguir al pie del cañón después de tantos años :-) (IndioBB (discusión) 17:39 14 feb 2018 (UTC)) Hola! Muchas gracias! Estaba revisando que algunas páginas de Star Trek Discovery no existen en español, puedo ayudar a traducirlas, sin embargo aún no soy tan hábil creando vínculos no dando el formato adecuado. Saludos!!! URL de este wiki ¡Hola! Te escribo para hacer-te una pregunta sobre la URL de este wiki: como este wiki está integrado en la familia Memory Alpha, los wikis sobre Star Trek, pienso que iría mejor si este wiki tuviera la URL https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/es/, como todos los demás wikis que tienen la URL https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/(código del idioma)/, por ejemplo la wiki portuguesa es https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/pt/, la wiki catalana es https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/ca/, la rumana es https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/ro/, la francesa es https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/fr/, la italiana es https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/it/, y así en todos los demás idiomas en lo que Memory Alpha ha sido traducida. Por lo tanto, estaría muy bien que esta wiki en español tuviera la URL como '''https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/es/, pero te lo pregunto a tí porque tú eres el admin principal de este wiki, i tú tienes que autorizar-lo antes de pedir-lo al Staff. No te preocupes, la URL https://startrek.fandom.com/es/ seguiría funcionando como una redirección a la URL https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/es/, es decir, cualquier persona que pusiera la URL https://startrek.fandom.com/es/ en el navegador sería redirigida a la nueva URL, por lo que con ambas URLs se podría acceder a la wiki. ¿Estás de acuerdo con hacer este cambio? ¡Un saludo! --Josep Maria 23. (discusión • 0:0 23 feb 2019 (UTC) : Estimado, por supuesto puedes proceder con el cambio de URL. Un saludo. --ElAuriano (discusión) 03:00 23 feb 2019 (UTC) Saludos Hola Auriano. Saludos... Estaba de visita por la Wiki y note que le hace falta trabajo jejeje. Quisiera contribuir..... No soy muy fan del tema, pero me entro curiosidad una cosa y la quize investigar pero no la consegui. Por ello, quisiera ayudar a hacer crecer esta Wiki. Quiero preguntarte si se podría empezar con la creación de plantilla. Ya que las mismas ayudan mucho a la hora de crear un buen artículo. Saludos !!!Johansson.moreno (discusión) 02:30 28 feb 2019 (UTC) Plantillas Hola de nuevo Auriano. Te escribo de nuevo para hablarte del tema de las plantilla. Yo intente crear una, pero de verdad no entiendo como crearlas en esta Wiki. Me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme, o crearlas tú, para poder empezar a editar correctamente los artículos. Johansson.moreno (discusión) 02:48 13 mar 2019 (UTC) Petición Hola Aurinao, me preguntaba si podrías borrar el artículo III guerra mundial. Ya que es igual a Tercera Guerra Mundial. Ya que esta mal escrito y mal traducido. GraciasJohansson.moreno (discusión) 20:17 17 mar 2019 (UTC) Pregunta Hola de nuevo. Esta vez te escribo porque tengo una duda. Recientemente cree el artículo Berengaria VII y me di cuenta que la plantilla que se usa en la versión de ingles su la lee la Wiki, ahora yo traduje los campos y si se pudieron leer alguno pero otros no, me preguntabar si me podrías decir cuales serían las traducciones correctas para que se puedan leer dichos campos. Wiki Manager Hola ElAuriano. Me pasaba por aquí para presentarme, me llamo Lucas (Playsonic2 en Fandom) y soy un Wiki Manager. Los "Wiki Managers" somos un proyecto relativamente nuevo de Fandom, somos usuarios asignados a ciertas comunidades para estar disponibles para apoyar en el caso de que los administradores necesiten algún tipo de ayuda - en mi caso estoy asignado a comunidades de películas/televisión, donde se encuentra Memory Alpha Wiki :) Si en alguna ocasión tienes alguna duda o hay alguna situación que provoca algún problema, siéntete libre de dejarme un mensaje en mi discusión y acudiré para conversar. Puedo colaborar con problemas técnicos (de edición, del aspecto del wiki, plantillas, etc.), así como también actuar como vía de contacto directo con el staff en el caso de que eso sea necesario. Es un placer estar por aquí y espero que todo vaya bien por el sitio. ¡Un saludo! Playsonic2 10:54 1 jul 2019 (UTC) Sobre Guia Star Trek ¿Alguna idea de que paso con el sitio? Por que cuando intento entrar me redirige a https://healthvj.club y hasta hace unas semanas tenia problemas para cargar (por ejemplo, no se cargaba el CSS). No pude encontrar nada al respecto y no se a quien preguntar (además de que creo que el sitio no tenia redes sociales) pero arriba leí que tenias contacto con el staff y quizás estés mas enterado de lo que esta pasando. --190.31.204.96 06:51 31 jul 2019 (UTC) : Hola! Hablé hace unos días con Guido, quien es el dueño de la página. Tiene un inconveniente con los DNS y está trabajando para cambiarla de servidor. Habrá que tener un poco de paciencia. Un saludo! --ElAuriano (discusión) 22:58 1 ago 2019 (UTC) Nuevo Panel de Analítica ¡Saludos! Espero que todo vaya bien por aquí. Vengo a informar acerca de una novedad desde Fandom, ahora hay una nueva herramienta: el Panel de Analítica. Hay una entrada de blog con más información, pero en general es algo que ofrece a los administradores acceso a datos interesantes sobre el wiki. Con esto, puedes entender mejor el estado del wiki, e incluso hacer planes/tomar decisiones basadas en los datos (viendo lo más visitado, lo más buscado, etc.) Visitando la página Especial:Analytics puedes comprobar los datos. También han hecho disponible la página de ayuda ”Panel de Analítica” para responder a algunas cuestiones de los usuarios, pero si tienes alguna otra pregunta, siéntete libre de preguntar y puedo consultar con el staff. Y por supuesto, puedes compartir esto con los demás administradores. ¡Espero que resulte útil! Playsonic2 ☎ 14:26 8 ago 2019 (UTC) Hola, encontré que la página de políticas de privacidad estaba vacía, entonces como puedo editar libremente, decidí ponerle un poco de humor a esa página. Saludos grandes y aguante Star Trek! Saludos! Hola, encontré que la página de políticas de privacidad estaba vacía, entonces como puedo editar libremente, decidí ponerle un poco de humor a esa página. Saludos grandes y aguante Star Trek! OctavioA83 (discusión) 15:11 10 sep 2019 (UTC) Desaparecida Imagen del Día Hola, primero felicitarte por seguir tantos años con este proyecto. Yo me sentía un poco en deuda por no haber aportado mucho desde mis primeros aportes y esta semana tenía tiempo y he estado añadiendo sobre todo fotos, algo de información sobre las series Discovery y Picard, y además he completado la sección "Sabías que...". Y estaba intentando completar la sección de "La imagen del día...". Pero aquí he tenido un problema, no sé si por fallo mío o de la plataforma, y creo que como eres Administrador a lo mejor lo puedes solucionar o ayudarme para poder seguir. El caso es que tras añadir la "Imagen del Día 12 de Febrero" ésta seguía saliendo marcada en rojo, como si no la hubiera creado. He intentado rehacerla en vano y al final me he dado por vencido y he pasado a la sección "Sabías que...". Y estando trabajando en ella me he dado cuenta de que ¡¡¡la "Imagen del Día" ha desaparecido de la Portada!!! y al intentar ver el resto de imágenes... ¡¡¡no aparecen!!! Pero no están borradas, pues sí que están guardadas y se puede acceder a ellas desde el menú de Wikiactividad de las Imágenes. En fin... espero no haber fastidiado nada y que se pueda restaurar y recuperar todo el trabajo. Gmlego (discusión) 18:30 31 oct 2019 (UTC)gmlego ¡¡SOLUCIONADO!! Gracias por solucionarlo tan rápido. Aunque hoy observé que la imagen no había cambiado desde hacía dos días. Pero parece haberse solucionado simplemente cuando he entrado y salido a la plantilla de la Imagen del Día del 12 de Febrero. Pues justo después de hacerlo ha aparecido la imagen de hoy. Gmlego (discusión) 16:32 4 nov 2019 (UTC)gmlego Infobox para Libros He creado una Plantilla tipo Infobox para Libros, para incluirla en artículos sobre libros de Star Trek. El primero que he añadido ha sido Star Trek: Diccionario Visual. También he creado una Categoría para Documentales y he creado artículos con algunos documentales interesantes que conozco. Gmlego (discusión) 16:43 4 nov 2019 (UTC)gmlego : Muy bueno! yo no he avanzado mucho en ese sentido porque de este lado del Atlántico hay muy poco material en español. Un saludo. --ElAuriano (discusión) 15:35 9 nov 2019 (UTC) Plantilla Enlaces a Memory Beta He corregido la plantilla NCwiki 'y ahora ya enlaza correctamente con los artículos de Memory Beta. EJEMPLO DE PRUEBA: 'Gmlego (discusión) 22:40 10 nov 2019 (UTC)gmlego Actualizada la Infobox para Planetas He actualizado la Infobox para Planetas llamada Sidebar planet para que tenga los mismos campos que en la versión en inglés de Memory Alfa. La he probado en la Tierra, Vulcano y Berengaria VII. Gmlego (discusión) 10:33 11 nov 2019 (UTC)gmlego Plantillas para referencias a personajes y sus homólogos en el Universo Espejo He creado dos Plantillas para incluirlas en los personajes y en sus homólogos del Universo Espejo. Consisten simplemente en una línea con el texto en cursivas y un enlace al personaje. Para crear una referencia a un PERSONAJE ESPEJO se usaría la plantilla: Vease Espejo *VER EJEMPLO DE USO EN: Philippa Georgiou Para crear una referencia a un PERSONAJE "NORMAL" se usaría la plantilla: Vease Normal *VER EJEMPLO DE USO EN: Philippa Georgiou (espejo) Las he creado porque no encontraba otra forma estándar para hacerlo y en la versión en inglés de la Memory Alpha hay algo parecido y me ha parecido muy útil. Aunque de momento no hay creados muchos artículos del Universo Espejo para personajes, naves, etc... Gmlego (discusión) 22:16 15 nov 2019 (UTC)gmlego Plantillas para Star Trek: Picard He creado las plantillas para enlazar los episodios de la serie Star Trek: Picard *Plantilla:PIC *Plantilla:PIC/Doc También he creado el artículo para su primer episodio . Y he actualizado las Efemérides del 23 de Enero en Plantilla:Efemérides_0123 Gmlego (discusión) 23:39 23 ene 2020 (UTC)Gmlego :: Gracias!! Acabo de ver el primer capítulo! Espectacular!! Propuesta Menú "Series Nuevas" para Portada En mi blog interno he hecho una prueba adaptando un panel de la versión anglosajona de Memory Alpha. Se trata del panel llamado "Series Nuevas" Quería proponer incluirlo en la Portada para facilitar el acceso a dichas series ya que no aparecen en el Menú Superior de la Web, y tampoco veo la forma de actualizarlo. Se podría aprovechar para sustituir el panel "Artículo de la Semana" que parece que no funciona, pues siempre aparece el mismo desde hace meses. También eliminar el panel "Vídeo Destacado", pues ralentiza la carga (sobre todo en teléfonos). Y también aprovechar y reordenar un poco el contenido. Mi propuesta para actualizar la Portada sería: *Panel Series Nuevas *Panel Cabecera *Panel Imagen del Día *Panel Sabías que *Panel Calendario Ya me dices si tiene posibilidades. Si quieres escribe un comentario en el blog que allí creo que será más fácil mantener una conversación. Gmlego (discusión) 00:07 28 ene 2020 (UTC)gmlego